


Four Hour Flight

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb offered me a lift on a private plane he had organised and we flew together from Delhi to Dubai... It was just Seb, his girlfriend Hanna Prater and me. We chatted about personal stuff we’d never had the opportunity to in our working environment, like our love of dogs, how private he is and how he doesn’t much like the limelight. I always enjoyed Hanna’s company too. She had her feet firmly on the ground and was great for Seb. She was fiercely loyal to him, a quality I admired in her. <br/>- Mark Webber</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Hour Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Mark for giving me this brilliant Seb and Hanna prompt!

Mark was wondering aimlessly around the almost empty paddock. He had missed his flight to Dubai (due to a rather long chat with a certain Spaniard) and now he was stuck. Delhi had its sights but he really just wanted to get back home.

He had reached the team hospitality and could still see the remnants of the celebrations. Fourth world title for Seb. And this time, he couldn’t be happy for him. He realised he hadn’t properly congratulated Seb as yet so he made his way to his room.

Mark knocked on the door, half-hoping Seb wouldn’t be inside. “Who is it?” came the German’s response.

“It’s me mate,” replied Mark, trying to soften his expression. He only had a few seconds as Seb opened the door almost straightaway. He still had his race suit on, tied off at the waist but he wasn’t wearing his fireproof top. Mark turned his eyes, trying to avoid staring at Seb’s chest when he met another pair of green eyes.

“Mark!” exclaimed Hanna.

Mark went over to her, hugging her as best as he could with the bump getting between them. He stepped back but kept his hands on her shoulders. “Hanna banana! How are you?”

“I’m good thanks.” She patted the space on the massage table next to her and Mark obliged. Seb sat on the chair opposite.

“I haven’t seen you for ages! How far along are you?”

“Six months,” she replied. “And yeah, Bump gets in the way sometimes. Only a few people know I’m here.” Her voice was getting quieter. Mark turned to face Seb whose head had dropped a bit as well.

“Is he still-”

“Yes,” said Seb, walking over to Hanna and resting his hand on her belly. “But that’s not gonna stop us from being excited about this.” Hanna looked up to him and managed to muster a smile.

“So,” she turned to Mark, “are you leaving Delhi or staying on?”

“Ah.” The Aussie rubbed his head. “I’ve missed my flight.”

Without missing a beat, Hanna replied, “You can come with us!”

 

 

They reached the airport around the same time. Mark could hear the young couple exchanging angry tones in German. Hanna was first to notice him and they boarded the small jet together.

“When did you splash out on this, Seb?” joked Mark.

“He wishes,” smirked Hanna.

Seb put his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt. He turned to Mark as they took their seats. “I’ve wanted one for ages, but this lady won’t let me have one. She even talked me into selling the helicopter!”

“When did you even use it?” asked Hanna, the smirk still lingering on her lips.

“Good point,” replied Seb, buckling his belt.

 

Soon after take-off, Hanna had gone to sleep leaving Seb and Mark alone. They sat in silence for the first few minutes and then Mark initiated the conversation.

“Hey mate,” Seb turned his gaze away from the window, “I never properly said congrats, so…I guess I’m saying I now.”

“Thanks Mark.” He stuck out his hand. “I really appreciate it.”

Mark shook his hand back, choosing to cast aside the season with it. “So, you excited?”

“What? Oh yeah.” Seb intertwined his fingers with Hanna’s. “Can’t wait.”

“I’m so glad I never had to go through the baby stage,” smirked the Aussie.

“Yeah…always an upside!” laughed the German.

Mark laughed as well. “But yeah, you’ll enjoy it. That feeling when you realise that they look up to you because they love you is worth it.”

There was a moment of peaceful silence.

“How old was Luke when you and Ann…”

“Three.”

“And how was it…you know…”

“What? Being Luke’s dad?”

“No. More the feeling that you were now basically his dad.”

 

The conversation lasted a couple of hours. Mark began to see the worry Seb had. Some of it was the fear as to whether he’d be a good father, something Mark had told him not to worry that much about. Most of the worry stemmed from keeping his family life private.

2012 was an exception for Seb and Hanna. It was the first time Hanna hadn’t made an effort to hide from cameras and she had enjoyed cheering on Seb without any worries. They knew they wanted to have a family so they let the media have access to Hanna so that they could then not bother her in her pregnancy and when the baby would come.

Mark’s respect for Seb grew. He knew how he had Ann had to be careful at the start but he also acknowledged that the pressures on Seb and Hanna were different.

 

Hanna eventually woke up from her slumber. She asked Mark about Annie and Luke as well as his two dogs.

Mark’s relationship with Seb might’ve been a public rollercoaster ride but he always had a soft spot for Hanna. She admired him as well, and looked up to him and Annie.

 

Seb excused himself and Hanna moved into his seat to be closer to Mark.

“He’s gonna miss you, you know that?”

“What?”

“I mean it. Malaysia seems like such a long time ago and he might not be showing it but he’s gonna miss you.”

Mark leaned back into his seat and Seb returned soon after.

 

They reached Dubai soon after and had to make their way to their separate flights.

Hanna gave him a tight hug and when Seb extended his hand, she pushed them both together into a hug. She giggled as they exchanged an awkward hug and wrapped her arms around their shoulders when they broke apart. Mark noticed she was on her tiptoes and reached down to her level.

“Now,” she said, turning to face Mark, “this was my last race for the season so I won’t see your retirement.” Mark pulled an exaggerated sad face so she playfully punched him on the arm as Seb laughed. “What I mean is, Annie has promised me that she’ll come to see the baby. You need to come as well.”

Mark looked at Seb who had his arm wrapped around Hanna’s shoulders and was nodding at him.

“I will,” smiled Mark.

“Promise?” asked Hanna.

“Promise.”

“If you don’t,” interrupted Seb, “I’m sure Hanna and Annie will think of something.”

“Oh I’m sure we will,” smirked Hanna.

“This is me then,” gestured Mark. He got yet another hug from Hanna and Seb as he entered the lounge. He took a seat and took his phone out and typed a message to Annie.

_We need to get a present for Baby Vettel x_


End file.
